


Back Where It Belongs

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: After six long months of incarceration, Felicity is a free woman. She's back in the loving arms of her husband, Oliver. Their reunion kicks off with some major fireworks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So no photo to go along with this fic per my usual way of doing things, but I do hope you guys enjoy anyway. This is sort of based on an _Arrow_ season 5 finale spec I agree with. However, me being well me, I always write them married.

Oliver's bare feet pad the white carpeted floor of his and Felicity's bedroom. The sun is up, and so is he. For six long months, his wife has been hold up at the Star City Women's Penitentiary for hacking multiple times in the NSA database as well as other government organizations. In that time, Oliver tries to find a way as mayor to help Felicity, but there is just no legal way he could pardon her. He even goes to a colleague Madame President Susan Brayden for help, yet it was still no use. He thought maybe he could help as the Green Arrow, yet Felicity didn't want to live the rest of her life as a fugitive, so she served her time. Felicity is officially exonerated of all charges thanks to some tech support from Curtis and legal aid from Star City. D.A. Adrian Chase. For the longest time, the bed feels cold and empty without Felicity, but today that would finally change. He strips out of his emerald green hoodie and black sweatpants, smiling in the mirror so much his cheeks hurt. Oliver throws on a dark pair of blue jeans and a navy blue short sleeve button up, unsnapping the topmost button just like Felicity loves. His hands comb through his spiky blonde locks, making sure it's perfect style of messy, but not too much.

Eyes flitting down to two familiar rings, Oliver talks to himself, "Oh, definitely can't forget you."

His eyelids fall shut, planting a chaste kiss on each band before he tucks them away safely in his back pocket. It's odd gesture, yes, but in the six months Felicity has been away from him, he finds it strangely comforting. God, he can't wait to to slip those babies back on Felicity's finger, where they belong. There's an extra pep in his step when he jogs down to their black Range Rover. Dinah, who's taken a day job at SCWP, has been keeping a watchful eye over Felicity. She's unbelievably thankful to officially be rid of prison orange and blue.

"Here you go, Felicity." Dinah obliges, handing her friend a plastic bag filled with some of her personal effects.

"Thanks, Dinah." Felicity smiles broadly, adjusting the hem of her white tank top. Her voice drops to a whisper. "And thanks for looking out for Oliver and me back there."

"Anytime. You two are family." She waves off as it's nothing, speaking in a hushed tone, "Besides I had to do something to stop the Green Arrow brooding. Did I mention how much I can't stand brooding?"

Felicity giggles, noting, "You know, that hasn't escaped my attention."

Felicity wipes her glasses, placing them over her peepers.

"C'mon, Felicity." Dinah insists, offering her friend an arm, "I'll walk you out."

"Um..." Felicity's cheeks flush, her wrists jingling, "But can you take these off me first?"

With a hip jutted out, she guesses, "Did Gordon stick those cuffs back on you after you got changed?"

Felicity gives a silent affirmative nod.

After unlocking and removing the handcuffs, Dinah assures, "She's a bit green. I'll talk to her."

Felicity fetches her I.D. badge, walking through all the security check points while linking arms with Dinah. Several beeps and buzzes grant them access as they make their way to the outside. One loud resounding buzz and the barbed wire gates nosily slide open. Felicity doesn't think it's possible, but her smile grows wider, splitting her face from the very moment she sees Oliver.

"Can I..?" Felicity hopes, azure eyes meeting Dinah's chocolate brown ones.

"Go on." She insists, letting go of her friend's arm, "Get your man, girl."

Felicity calls out her husband's name, happily running towards him. She throws her arms around him as he does the same to her. Oliver holds Felicity tighter. Her black stiletto boots crunch under the pure dirt ground. Her maroon skirt rides up ever so slightly as she climbs into a much needed embrace. They've spent half a year not being able to do this at all. Sure, Oliver would visit every single day, but talking with a telephone through a glass window will never compare to moments like these.

"Mmm." Felicity hums, uttering tenderly, "I missed you so much."

Breathing in the scent of her natural brunette locks, he continues, "I missed you more."

Is that cheesy? Yes, but they really did. Oliver's calloused hand cards over her dark tresses, trailing down her back. Her chin rests in the crook of his neck. They feel one another's heartbeats pounding damn near in sync with each other. Felicity breathes in the scent of her husband's skin, both feeling saudade. However, Oliver and Felicity are back in each other's arms at long last.

"I love you so damn much, Oliver Queen." His wife professes adamantly, nose brushing against his in an adorable Eskimo kiss.

Shaking his head playfully, her husband whispers gently, "I love you with everything in me, Felicity Queen."

Their mouths reconvene in an instant. They meld in each other, pressing a series of passionate, lingering kisses on their lips.The couple doesn't want to pull apart. They want to stay in this very moment right here, right now. For awhile it seems time freezes, and it isn't until Dinah abruptly clears her throat, indicating that she is indeed still there.

"I know you lovebirds probably want to channel your inner Marvin Gaye." Dinah notes, advising, "But not here."

Felicity mentions, brushing off, "It was just a kiss, Di."

"Uh-huh." She smirks in disbelief, recalling, "Don't you two worry about Team Arrow business."

Oliver fills in, setting his wife back down on the ground, "Spartan, Black Canary, and Wild Dog are on patrol tonight."

"What about Helix and...?"

Prometheus is the villain left unsaid for reasons.

Dinah promises, reassuring, "We'll get those sons of bitches eventually. We just have to find their weak spot."

"We will." Oliver vows, finality weighting his voice, "And when we do, they'll be sorry."

"When we do, Alena's mine." Felicity requests threateningly, which Oliver finds sort of sexy.

Her arms loop around her teammates, Dinah reiterates, "For now all you two have to worry about is how much stuff you're going to break when you get home."

"Dinah," Oliver chides, sounding rather paternal.

Dinah winks at the couple, zipping up her black leather jacket.

Before she leaves, Felicity calls out, reminding, "Say hi to Rene and Carlos for us."

"Will do," Dinah replies, flashing her badge before heading back to the local women's prison.

With a hand clap, Oliver prompts, "Felicity, Honey. What do you wanna do first? I've cleared my entire day."

"Oh," Felicity muses, noting, "Quentin and Thea must love you right now."

After a long time away, Felicity would've said, "You, Oliver." But that's for later, definitely later today. Her stomach growls, signaling what they really should do next.

On that note, he reminds, "You know I can whip up whatever you want."

"Actually as much as I love your cooking, I'm kind of in the mood for Big Belly Burger."

Opening Felicity's door for her, Oliver appeases, "Coming right up."

"But um..." His wife hedges, climbing up towards the passenger seat "Can we eat in the parking lot?"

"Why?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she retorts, "Why do you think?"

Because her name is now rocked with scandal. Because Felicity is not looking forward to the stares any high-profile person receives when they are released from jail. It's a wonder the paparazzi isn't here right now. Thankfully, the press is more fixated on Madame President Susan Brayden's alien amnesty act. Oliver's door falls shut with a snick.

"Parking lot it is." He concurs, adjusting his rear view mirror.

Felicity pats her stomach, "Good because you have no idea how badly I'm craving a Big Belly Buster and strawberry milkshake."

"You wish is my command." Oliver states, cutely kissing her fingertips. "But one more thing from me before we head out."

"Yeah?" She wonders expectantly.

Reaching into his back pocket, Oliver pulls out her engagement ring and wedding band. Happy tears blur her vision, if only for a moment when Oliver delicately slip those rings on her finger - back where they belong.

Kissing her hand twice more, he recites a bit for his vows, "For better, for worse."

"Always," She nods, biting her lower lip to quell fresh tears. "I am never taking these off again."

Her husband chuckles, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

"Well..." Felicity amends, "Except maybe when I have to take a shower or..."

Oliver interrupts, enunciating every single syllable of his wife's name, "Felicity."

Her lips purse in a thin line. Oliver kisses that bashfulness away. God, he never wants to stop kissing her. They both had to go so very long without it. The Queen couple drives off in a comfortable silence, intertwining their fingertips across the center console. Not forty-five minutes, Oliver returns with a familiar white bag dripping with grease and a fruity strawberry milkshake. Smelling a delectable combo of chili, cheese, and potato, Felicity is absolutely delighted. 

"Aw, Honey You remembered." His wife gasps with glee, smacking his shoulder in excitement, "My lava fries."

"Of course."

Rasing an eyebrow, Felicity inquires, "How come you didn't get anything for yourself?"

"Not hungry." Her husband shrugs, "Go on. Dig in."

And with that she does. When Oliver parks the car under some shady trees, Felicity chows down a massive juicy Angus beef burger with a sesame seed bun, leaving merely a few morsels behind. Felicity then shovels the lava fries in her mouth like she hasn't eaten in days. Oliver really hopes that isn't the case. Although, no one ever raves about the food in the prison system, so he wouldn't be all that surprised. His wife lastly slurps a medium sized cup of her strawberry milkshake. When she's through, Felicity belches like Princess Fiona from the _Shrek_ movie series, although as Shrek himself would say, "Better out than in." All the while, Oliver's simply letting his eyes travel over her, lingering on her when she isn't looking. Although, Felicity can feel his gaze locked in on her.

"You're staring." She surmises, looking in the mirror of her visor, "Do I still have chili on my face?"

"No. I just love watching you eat. You're like a sexy truck driver. There. Now you're fine." He denies, wiping a glob of red chili from her cheek, "No, scratch that. You're perfect, Felicity."

So many words are left unspoken. They certainly have a lot of catching up to do, regardless of Oliver's daily visits. Oliver doesn't fail in missing how her cheeks redden at his compliment. It's not solely something she simply enjoys hearing. Today, she needs to hear it. Being a public figure means that the paparazzi and the press would have a Hell of a lot to say later on. However for now, it's just the two of them alone and it's been six whole months without that time together.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

Resting a hand atop his thigh, Felicity directs, "Let's go home."

Felicity is ready for that. She's ready to see the home they bought, but never furnished. But it's not so much the home she's ready to see, Felicity needs to do a whole lot of reconnecting with Oliver first. For God's sake, they haven't even had the chance to consummate their marriage or go on their honeymoon because SCPD just had to barge in their hotel room, arresting Oliver and Felicity before they got down to business. Orange leaves ride the wind as they pass by Verdant, Jitters, and more. Oliver drives the car up towards the garage, stopping at a familiar light blue house. Oliver not only opens Felicity's door like the gentleman that he is, but he makes a rather traditional move.

"What are you doing?" Felicity half-shrieks, half-giggles in surprise, arms looping around his neck.

"What does it look like?"

That's a rhetorical question, Oliver is carrying his blushing bride over the thresh hold, seeing as he never got the chance to do so before. Felicity feels positively weightless in his arms, and so safe in them. As they enter through the front door, Felicity looks around the adjacent living room. They kiss for the umpteenth time that day, never getting enough of it.

She remarks, "Everything looks great."

"I'm glad you like it, so do you want a tour of the house again?"

"Sure." Felicity agrees, her voice laden with seduction as she suggests, "Sure. How 'bout we start with the master bathroom? Because I really need a shower."

"Oh." His hopes are dashed, attempting to hide his frown, "Okay."

Nibbling on his earlobe, Felicity whispers, "You're more than welcome to join me, Mr. Queen."

"Only if you want me to, Mrs. Queen." He plays along, following her upstairs like a dog with a new rawhide bone.

Wordlessly, she kisses him as if to give a definite yes. A trail of clothes line the floor, making a pathway to their bathroom. His navy blue shirt to her red skirt. Streams of hot water rain down on them both, soothing Felicity's aching muscles. Oliver has no idea how thankful Felicity is not to take lukewarm showers with oversized flip flops. His hardened pecs are pressed against her back. Oliver fetches the apricot scented body wash Felicity loves so much from their shower caddie, squeezing a healthy dollop into his palm. Oliver massages it slowly over her skin. He takes his time, focusing on the scars on her back. Her butt wiggles against his increasingly hard erection, but today absolutely has to be about her. His large hands engulf her breasts. Her breath hitches from that one single touch because fuck damn it, it's way too long. He uses the body wash to his advantage, rubbing the sudsy substance over her sensitive nipples. His hands settle on breasts, briefly wondering if they should wait until they retire to the bedroom.

"No." She protests with a harried, "No, don't stop."

Oliver plants a soft kiss to her scarred shoulder before nipping at the pulse point on her neck. His hand descends from her breasts to her taunt tummy, pausing shortly at her pelvis. Another hand grips her hip.

"Felicity?" Oliver asks.

His wife demands, nodding emphatically. "Yes."

That's all the answer he needs. He cups her core, teasing the glistening pink folds with his roughened palm that's littered with callouses.

"Mmmph... Oliver." Felicity pleads desperately, eyes tightly clenching shut as she grabs his wrist, "Please."

As if he could say no to that request. He never could. It is Felicity after all, and if it's her asking, he'll do it. His long fingers stroke slowly into her core, and she feels just as he remembered. God, Felicity's so wet, hot, and tight. That only has in part to do with the water. The rest is all him or rather all them. Her walls snugly clench around his digits as Oliver sets a maddening pace that drives Felicity insane. Considering how long they were forced to be celibate, she falls over the edge as soon as his fingers crook against that special spot deep inside of her. His name escapes her lips, echoing off the extravagant walls of their fancy bathroom. Her legs resemble Jell-o, trembling like a newborn baby horse. Thankfully, Oliver's there to catch her, banding an arm around her waist. Felicity's neck cranes up for a kiss, which he happily obliges. But they couldn't finish here. No, Oliver wants to be in a bed, their bed, feeling her body writhing against his, where they can take his time. They rinse off quickly. Oliver scoops Felicity up into his arms, much to her chagrin.

He insists, breath ghosting over her lips, "Not here."

"Where?" Though, Felicity already knows the answer, "Honey, we don't need a bed. Anything with you is amazing."

"I want it, Felicity. I want us to take our time."

"But I thought you said..."

Anything you want, Felicity.

Hands splaying out over the small of her back, Oliver swears, "I will do anything you want in there for as long as you want."

"Okay," She relents, sighing heavily.

They barely have enough time to get dry. It's practically a race back to their bed. Cold autumn air caresses their skin, but at the moment Oliver and Felicity could care less. His body blankets hers, reveling in the feel of her supple wet skin against his. They engage in yet another kiss. It's sloppy all tangled tongues, teeth gnashing, and occasional nipping. As always, it's filled with the utmost passion and love. Oliver leaves wet kisses down her torso, not waiting a single minute before his mouth is on her. He nurses her clit, causing Felicity to emit a broken gasp. Her hands immediately search for purchase, settling in his damp hair. His fingers dig into her thighs, spreading her open even more. He throws her legs over his broad shoulders, taking in more of her as he ardently sucks over the most sensitive part of her body. Her stomach grows tauter and tauter until she just can't take it. When he abruptly thrusts two fingers in, she breaks once again. Her hips undulate by his mouth as she grips his hair tightly. Momentarily concerned, she would rip it out one day. A pink flush creeps across her skin as Felicity pants, desperately trying to control her erratic breathing. Felicity's inner thighs would be adorned with beard burn by tomorrow. Not that she minds in the slightest.

He teases lovingly, wiping her essence off his mouth. It's a sight that makes Felicity release a languid moan. "See? I couldn't very well do that in the shower."

"Smart ass," Felicity flips him off, huffing out a small laugh.

Oliver hisses when his erection brushes against the comforter. He's more than ready to go.

Noticing the way he rounds the bed over to his nightstand, her eyebrows knit together, she asks, "What are you getting now?"

"Condom." Her husband replies, shaking the box.

His wife figures, "Did you just get those this morning? 

"Maybe," He chimes with a smile

Felicity had to be off her birth control pills during her incarceration. They definitely discussed the idea of William having siblings, but just right not now. Not until their lives are more settled. Oliver returns to their bed, moving Felicity more towards the center. Their mouths never seem to disconnect. Their hips grind against each other, feeling heat and wetness mingle inside of them.

Felicity warns with a breathy, "Oliver, careful."

"I've got you. Don't worry."

On that note, he tears the condom open with his teeth, rolling it over his erection. He gasps him still able to find her entrance with practiced ease. They both groan at the sensation of being so physically connected. In actuality, they're connected in more ways than one. Her hips provide the perfect cradle as he pushes in and out, slowly filling her to the hilt. Moans and whimpers invade the once silent room. Oliver thrusts in deeper, practically pushing Felicity further up the bed. Her hands cling to his shoulders, and he loves the cool contrast of her rings against his hot skin, Her walls deliciously pulse around him, signaling she's right there on the precipice for the third time that day.

"Oh... God." She keens, heartbeat thundering against his. His pelvis brushes against her clit at the perfect time, "Oh, God, Oliver!"

As if they're tethered together, he may not feel everything quite as well with a condom on, yet her release triggers his. Felicity feels his cock jerk inside of her, and she watches through her own lust-filled haze as pleasure wracks his face. They collapse against each other absolutely spent. Oliver never wants to move, but he has to. He pulls out and rolls off her, gathering Felicity into his warm embrace. Her legs tangle with one of his as she sprawls out across his chest. His eyes catch the sight of a new scar on her wrist.

"When did you get that?"

"Unfortunately when Dinah was off duty. Carrie says hi."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Shaking her head, Felicity refuses with a yawn, "No, not tonight. Just sleep please. Like this is perfect."

"Okay. Hey, Felicity."

"Mmhm," She hums, drifting off.

"I'm so glad you're home."

Pressing a sleepy kiss to his Bratva tattoo, Felicity murmurs, "Me too."

Felicity is right where she belongs in Oliver's arms, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
